The Greatest Adventure
by kissmekent
Summary: With permission from Bettrice Otter, I have continued her 'Concequenses' and 'True Life.' Jack and Sam had sex during Broca Divide, and have to deal with the concequences in the form of thier child. Chapter 6 posted! Hathor!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a continuation of the stories: Consequences and New Lives by Beatrice Otter, who has given me permission to continue her story. In the story, Captain Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill have sex during 'Broca Divide' and Captain Carter becomes pregnant. As a result, Sam get's taken off SG-1 and is working analyzing technology other teams bring back. Jack and Sam start seeing each other and move in together because they find a connection with each other and want to raise their child together. Jack has told Sarah, who is understandably upset (when Sam got pregnant they'd only been divorced for four months). Sam has told her father, and Jack has told his family (two brothers, a sister, and parents) who he doesn't talk to much.

When this story starts, Jack and Teal'c have returned, thinking Daniel Jackson dead. Sam is five months pregnant.

_The Greatest Adventure_

_Chapter 1_

Sam was working in the control room when she heard the now familiar sound of the stargate activating, "Is anyone scheduled to be back?" She asked the gate technition.

"No." He said, and then announced, "Unauthorized Off-world Activation." He turned to the computer, "It's SG-1."

"Open the iris." Sam said, being the highest ranking officer in the room. She ran down to meet her team. Despite being on SG-1 for only a few months because of her pregnancy, they still made a point to include her in all team meetings and such.

She embraced Jack, who was soaking wet, she turned to greet Teal'c, and … "where's Daniel?"

Jack shook his head, "Jack!" Sam said sharply to get his attention. Turning to Janet, "Janet?"

"They're in shock," Turning to the airmen, "get them to the infirmary!"

With Sam hovering along with Janet and General Hammond, Teal'c and Jack finally were able to speak, "He's gone," was all that came out when General Hammond asked them again about Daniel Jackson.

After Dr. Frasier finished Jack's and Teal'c's physicals and the two both did the difficult task of going through how Daniel Jackson had died, General Hammond gave them the rest of the day off, and since it was Thursday, take the rest of the weekend, as Dr. Frasier said that while Teal'cs symbiote would handle anything, Jack needed to rest to avoid getting seriously sick from being so wet and cold.

Sam could tell that Jack was tired, both emotionally and physically, so she drove. He hadn't spoken to her since the briefing, "What do you want for dinner?"

"You're cooking?"

"I can cook. I just normally don't have time to… and when you live alone it's hard to cook for one."

The first smile since he returned graced his face, "Well, that problem is solved, your cooking for three now." Then the smile disappeared, "It could have been me." Jack said, as they were pulling into the driveway.

"Jack…"

"I think that I'm in love with you."

"I love you too." Sam said.

"When I first offered to marry you it was because of our child. I want to marry you because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"How can you know that, we've known each other for six months, you haven't been divorced even a year." She sighed, "Are you sure you're not acting hastily because of Daniel's death?"

"Daniel being gone, what happened made me realize that we shouldn't wait to be happy."

Sam smiled, "I would love to marry you… but, would you mind waiting until after the baby's born?"

"Why?"

"I am not looking like a white blimp on my wedding day." She sighed, "Not to mention, I'm due in four months, it takes easily six months to a year to plan a wedding. Now, let's get you inside." Sam said.

"Shouldn't that be my line."

"We'll take care of each other."

Later that night, Sam was asleep, and despite Jack's exhaustion, he couldn't sleep. Despite his attitude earlier, he knew that the smile was a facade. Daniel Jackson, despite him being a scientist, and only knowing him a year and a half, he felt like he lost his best friend, again. First Kowalski, and now Daniel. He was kind of glad that Sam got pregnant and forced to stay on earth. He couldn't lose her too.

TBC…

A/N: hope you liked it, please review and give me ideas. Beatrice Otter never gave the baby a gender or a name… with your review give me your opinion (boy or girl), we'll deal with names later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews; not a zatarc, Trinitystargazer3, KEF, IKhoward88, rmonroe, and more! I had one vote for girl, any other opinions? Any ideas for names? I am waiting in anticipation for your votes! Now, on with the show. (all the events with Daniel and the alien are cannon).

_A New Adventure_

_Chapter 2_

"Daniel Jackson made this place happen. As a member of SG-1 he was our voice, our conscious. He was a very good man. For those of us lucky to know him, he was also a friend." Jack stuttered through his speech trying to keep his voice straight. He looked down as his fiancé, in her maternity blues, Teal'c dressed in a black suit and a black tie. With tears and solace, Tears on Sam's face, solace on Jack's, the military funeral consisted of the ceremonial folding of the flag, and then Sam and Jack placed the wreath into the event horizon.

Hammond, at the potium, "We commend Daniel Jackson's spirit, to the Universe he opened up for us. I pledge to continue our journey of discovery in his memory. May he rest in peace." As one, Sam and Jack saluted the Stargate.

_Meanwhile_

"Jack? Teal'c? Anyone?" Daniel was soking wet, in what looked like a lab, and he was all alone.

_Earth_

The wake was at Jack and Sam's house. Sam was trying to maintain her role as fellow officer, but it was becoming harder. For one thing she was, "shacking up with" her former CO, and having his baby. Even with all of the SGC knowing about the circumstances behind her situation, she still felt self conscious. But today wasn't that. It was about her friend. Daniel had been such a great friend, willing to talk when she and Jack were having a miscommunication or fight. And he was gone. Teal'c was confused. "I do not understand this ritual."

"It's called a wake."

"On Chu'lak, it is custom, when someone dies, we do not eat for three days and nights."

"Yeah well, a wake is like a big party, it's supposed to give the departed a jolly send off."

Jack was making his rounds, "Teal'c, glad you made it, something to drink?"

Sam smiled, "I would kill for a beer."

"Sure, I'll bring it to you after junior is weaned."

"Sounds like a date."

"Teal'c?"

"I must refrain."

"Sam, Teal'c, you get some food? It's upstairs. I guess, I'll have to drink along." Sam grabbed a glass, handing it to Jack. When he started pouring the beer, he had a flash, Daniel was being consumed by Fire, screaming for his help.

"Jack? You okay." He snapped out of it, with Sam's eyes wordlessly questioning him. "Jack?"

"Why am I still doing this?" Jack asked.

"Doing what?"

"Risking my life every day, everytime I go through the stargate, I risk leaving our child fatherless. We lost Daniel… any one of us could be next."

Hammond had witnessed this, "What are you implying Colonel?"

"Retirement, actually."

Sam sighed, "Jack you shouldn't make a decision like this because of grief."

Hammond nodded, "She's absolutely right. Not to mention with Sam on maternity restriction, you are one of the few experienced officers we have left to go through the gate. But this assignment is something that all three of you can do. National Security said that Stargate Personell must clean out Dr. Jackson's apartment. You're the closest thing he has to family."

Sam smiled, "We'd be honored, right Jack?"

"Absolutely."

That is how the three of them were going through Daniel Jackson's belongings. Sam smiled as she flipped through Daniel's journals, "'Colonel O'Neill thinks I'm a geek, I don't know how to get us back, I'll never get paid.' This is his journal from his time before Abydos. This was written after we got back, 'Sha're is gone, Jack says we'll find her, if anyone can, he can."

Jack looked down in his hands, "I guess I'll have to stick around the SGC a while longer, I don't want to let him down."

Sam moved to the shelves of artifacts, "What are they going to do with all this stuff?"

Jack smiled, "Maybe give it to a museam… or start one."

Just then, they were shocked at Teal'c, staring at the fish tank. Jack came up behind him, "T… Are you alright?"

"I experienced a vision of water under…"

"Bubbles rising?" jack asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered.

Sam frowned, "You've both experienced the same daydream?"

Jack nodded, "I'm telling you something's wrong."

Sam sighed, "What's wrong here is that Daniel is dead."

"Is he?" Jack asked, to Sam and Teal'c confused faces.

"You were there," Sam said, "You were both there, but I wasn't… so tell me, what do you remember?"

Jack and Teal'c were dragged into the infirmary by Sam, who was worried by the shared vision, "Well," Janet said, "your brain chemistry has been seriously compromised. All of you had abnormally low levels of serotonin."

"Which means…?" Jack asked, confused. The result was Janet's stream of medical technobabble. He was saved by the 'off world activation' alarm.

So there they were, Jack, Teal'c, a noticeably pregnant Sam, running to the control room, with Dr. Frazier and her lackeys of medical technicians trailing behind, to find SG-6 coming through the gate right on time. Teal'c and Jack looked at each other, both thinking that Daniel was the one returning through the stargate.

"But you saw it happen?" Sam retorted.

Janet turned to Hammond who just arrived, "General Hammond, there seems to be some questions in there mind on weather or not Dr. Jackson is dead."

Hammond turned to Jack and Teal'c, "You two are our only witnesses, are you denying what you saw?"

Jack shook her head, "No sir, I saw him die. We both did. I know he's gone. But I know he's still alive. Sir we have got to go back!" A splitting migraine racked through Jack, making him collapse.

"Jack!" Sam cried out. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

Hammond turned to Dr. Frazier, "I want to know what's going on, Doctor. One of our people could still be out there."

"Yes sir."

TBC…

A/N: I hope you all liked the latest chapter. Again, any suggestions for names, and should it be a boy or a girl? Will they be able to find Daniel without Sam being in on the mind warp? Next time…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed and given me suggestions on sex and name for the baby. Enjoy this chapter! It's the end of Fire and Water.

_The Greatest Adventure_

_Chapter 3_

"Catchy tune." Jack said, "Mind telling me what this mood music is all about?" Jack and Teal'c were sitting with Dr. McKenzie, Janet and General Hammond in the conference room.

Hammond explained, "Dr. McKenzie said it might help you remember more specifically, what happened. If you listen."

After the tune continued to play Teal'c changed, "Chalac!" Teal said exclaiming. After Jack snapped him out of his vision focusing on the others, "I saw the death of Daniel Jackson."

Jack nodded, "It's alright, the same thing keeps happening to me. I know he's dead, but I know he's alive."

McKenzie considered, "Both realities can't be true, yet both seem to be."

Hammond looked at his 2IC, "It's a conflict that will have to be resolved, before I authorize your return back to active duty, Colonel."

In order to find out what was the truth, Mackenzie offered to perform Hypnosis. As Teal'c's symbiot made hypnosis impossible, Jack was the only other candidate. "Can you see it?" the psychologist asked.

"Yes. He's on fire!"

"No. Go back further, you've just arrived. Now look around, and tell me where you are."

"Water."

"Your standing next to water?"

"Salt water, looks like some kind of ocean." Jack could see in his head the ocean, Teal'c getting soil samples for Sam, Daniel filming everything. And then a creature rose out of the ocean, "It's coming right towards us. He wrote what Daniel said was Cuneiform. The creature shot something at us."

"I want you to move on to what happened next."

"Darkness… Cold… Wet… We were strapped down on a table, then swimming…" with that Jack shot upright, "We left him behind!"

Fifteen minutes later Jack, Teal'c and Dr. Frazier were suited up to go find Daniel. "Jack." Sam said. "Be safe." She said to her fiancé. "And bring Daniel home safe," She said, kissing her husband to be in front of everyone. Something she wouldn't have considered doing so before this happened to Daniel. But, life was too short.

"We'll all be home safe."

An hour later the four returned home. They were checked over in the infirmary, cleaned, and debriefed. When Jack left the conference room, he found Sam waiting for him. "Ready to go home?" Jack asked.

"Not quite yet." Sam said, "I have something for you." Jack followed Sam thinking she had some fun toy for him, hopefully sex related. What greeted him was a mile high pile of manila folders.

"Your surprise is paperwork?"

"They're personnel files… ones with a background comparable to mine."

"No one is comparable to you." Jack retorted.

"You need to find someone who can back you up off world."

"I don't want to risk your career by replacing you on SG-1."

"It doesn't matter. Even if we weren't getting married, even if we didn't have a relationship, they're never going to allow you to have the mother of your child on your team. Think about it. It's a year from now, we're off world, would you be capable of ordering me into a situation where I could be killed?"

"You're right, I couldn't."

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I've decided to request to work on the base for the foreseeable future with the option of going off-world if a piece of technology is found, then I'll go to that planet with another SG team. I might even resign my commission and work as a civilian scientist."

Jack shook her hand, "You can't!"

"Why?" Sam said.

"Well, for one, your father would string me up a flag pole, and for another I can't ask you to give up your military career for me."

"Jack," Sam said, "I lost my mother when I was twelve. I cannot, in good conscious continue working in a job where any day I could leave for work never to return."

"You know as well as I that going off world isn't any more dangerous than it is on this base. I don't want you to look back on your life, and feel like your dreams were snatched away from you." Jack inhaled, calming himself down. "I will look for someone to help on SG-1. I just ask that you wait to make any decisions until after your maternity leave. I don't want you to have any regrets by making a hasty decision."

Sam looked into Jack's eyes, his tirade made her fall in love with him all over again. "All right. We will go through the personnel files together, see who will work well as your forth on SG-1. As for my career, I promise, I will take time and think about my options. I just… I love my child, more than I ever thought it was possible. I don't want my child growing up motherless."

Jack nodded, "You are the smartest person on this base, hell, on this planet. We are at war. If we hope that our child can grow up in a in peaceful galaxy, we can't let our best and brightest out to pasture. I love you, and the baby, I will support any decision that you make."

"We make." Sam said.

TBC…

A/N: What did you think? Up Next… Hathor… won't that be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: We're back! And we've brought Hathor! Wha Ha Ha! The Greatest Adventure continues now in the episode 'Hathor.' Sam is about 24 weeks along (6th month). Enjoy!

_The Greatest Adventure_

_Chapter 4_

"So, your father said that you would want a wedding after the baby's born?" The wedding planner said. Abigail Scott was a 50 year old woman who was famous for planning weddings that went off without a hitch. It was the best wedding present Sam's dad could have given them, given their careers and the baby on the way. "When's your due date?"

"Mid-may."

"In Colorado, a September wedding would be beautiful. What were you thinking for the ceremony?"

Jack turned to Sam, "What's your dream wedding?"

"Small." Sam said, "Perhaps outside with the mountains in the backround."

The woman's eyes lit up, "I know just the place. Now how small are we talking about?"

Sam looked to Jack, "Well, there's my brother and his family, my dad, that's it for my family."

Jack sighed, "My folks passed ten years ago. I have two brothers and a sister. I haven't talked to them since Charlie's funeral."

Sam nodded, "Well, when you're ready, why don't we give them a call?"

Nodding, Jack continued, "We'll also want to invite people from the base."

"So, wedding party and close family for the wedding rehearsal, and a outdoor ceremony and reception. When you come up with an exact number we can talk price for the rentals, you know, tent, tables, chairs, and so on. How many brides maids and groomsmen?"

"Well, there's Daniel, and Teal'c," Sam said, "would you want to ask any of your brothers?"

"We were never really that close. Just the two, what about you, Sam?"

"Janet's the only woman I've been friends with since I transferred here from the pentagon. I guess I could ask Mark's wife. We've always been very friendly. And my niece and nephew would be the cutest flower girl and ring bearer."

Alison grinned, "Wonderful, now let's talk flowers…"

Jack sat back as he watched Sam and Alison go into extreme details of the wedding, from the military protocols, to the color scheme, to the types of flowers. He couldn't care less about the details of the wedding; all he cared about was the part where they said 'I do.'

The next day, Sam was pleased to have another toy to play with, in this case a sarcophagus that was found in Mexico. "Who thought to send it here?"

"Dr. Kleinhouse was killed brutally… like I said, and his associates were outside the pyramid. They recognized the significance of an Egyptian sarcophagus in a Mayan temple. And, since I was the only one to ever do research in cross pollinization of ancient cultures, they tracked me down."

"I know this thing." Jack said, coming in behind Sam.

"Yeah, I recognize it too."

"It's like that thing that was on Ra's ship that…"

"…brought Sha're and I back from the dead."

"How could it be?" Hammond asked.

"I don't know." Daniel said, "But if it does belong to a Goa'uld, it would explain a lot. Like why there's no one in it, and why it has Egyptian hieroglyphs on it instead of Mayan."

An airman came in then to inform them that a woman had tried to enter the facility and knew about the Stargate. SG-1 looked at each other worried, 'Who could know about the project?'

Hammond led Daniel and Jack down the hall to the holding cell where the mysterious woman with bright red hair sat waiting for them. "Ma'am. I'm General Hammond, U.S. Air Force."

"Yes."

"And you are?"

"We are Hathor. You would be wise to unbind us, and kneel before your goddess."

"Helll-o." O'Niell said.

"Hathor?" Daniel asked.

"Have you heard of her?" Jack asked.

"Hathor was the Egyptian goddess of fertility, inebriety and music."

"Sex, drugs, and rock and roll?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Daniel turned to Hammond, "Um, are the cuffs absolutely necessary?" At Hammond's nod, he moved to remove the cuffs, "I'm surprised they didn't chain her to the bed too. What's she going to do, beat us up?"

"Thank you." Hathor said in a dark sultory voice, " Your efforts shall not go unrewarded." And without warning a pink mist connected their mouths. But the others hadn't seemed to notice.

"So, Ms. Hathor. Would you mind telling us why exactly you were trying to get into this facility?" Hammond demanded.

"We were drawn to the Chapa'ai."

"Chapa'ai," Jack whispered in Daniel's ear, "that's what your monk buddies on Chulak call the Stargate."

"Um, yes, It's also Abydonian and ancient Egyptian."

Hammond was still interrogating, "What I want to know is what makes you think it's here, ma'am."

"We were drawn to it."

And so the interrogation continued. Sam was watching the whole thing from the two way mirror on the side of the interrogation room. She didn't trust this woman any further than she could throw her. A normal woman who acted that sexily always wanted something from the men around her… and this was that plus a gua'uld.

When Jack and General Hammond exited the room, Sam ran up to them, "I don't trust her, sir."

"She is our guest, Captain," Hammond answered, "You will treat her with respect."

"No offence meant sir, but a woman that beautiful would only flirt with, excuse me, ugly or old men, when they want something. I think we should have the two female marines on base guarding her."

Hammond smiled, "I appreciate your concern, Captain, but I believe that we can trust Hathor. Now, you two, get to the infirmary, isn't it the day for your ultrasound?"

"How'd you know that sir?" Jack asked, "I can barely remember mine and Sam's schedules, how can you remember one of your subordinates medical appointment?"

"Dr. Frazier called fifteen minutes ago and asked me to remind you."

"Ah." Jack said. He turned with Sam and walked to the elevator to head to the infirmary level. "So… what are your opinions on knowing the sex of the baby ahead of time?"

"I want to know if you want to know."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean we've already been debating the baby's name to death... I mean, if we knew if it was a boy or girl we would be able to cut down half the debating."

"Okay, let's go see our kid!"

TBC…

A/N: Next chapter we'll find out the sex of the baby! Should it be a boy or girl? Any more ideas of possible names? How will Jack and Sam's relationship affect the plot of 'Hathor?' will Sam be able to keep Jack from being hypnotized? Find out next time…


	5. Chapter 5

The Greatest Adventure

Chapter 5

"Here we are," Janet said. She had the ultrasound machine out and the cold gloves on. "Have you decided if you want to know what the sex of the baby?"

Sam smiled, "You can find out now?"

Janet smiled, "It's not 100% positive, but I can make a highly likely guess."

Jack smiled at Sam, "It's up to you."

"I would like to know, it'll make planning for the baby easier, that's for sure."

Jack laughed, "That it will. Let's find out."

Fifteen minutes later the machine was hooked up, Sam was on the table with her shirt off her stomach. Which was the first time that Jack'd seen Sam in any level of indecency since the Broca virus. They had started sleeping in the same bed months ago, but snuggling was the extent of their intimacy.

Janet took out a tube, "This may be a little cold," she spread the gel on Sam's stomach. Jack's breath took an intake when the screen turned on and he saw his child, "There's the head, the spine, arms, legs, so you really want to know?"

Sam smiled, "Yes."

"It looks like you're having a girl."

"A girl!" Jack said, smiling, "A little girl."

"We're having a girl!" Sam said, smiling up at him with so much joy, and then the sound of their child's heartbeat rang through the infirmary. It was the greatest sound in the world.

After Janet performed the rest of her medical checks, and took some blood for routine tests, Jack and Sam joined General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 in the briefing room to discuss their latest guest. General Hammond and Teal'c were there already, "So, how'd it go?" the general asked.

"Everything is great, we're having a girl." Sam blurted out, her face all smiles.

Teal'c smiled back, "Wonderful news Major Samantha Carter."

General Hammond sat down and that was the cue to discuss business. "Now about the guest we have downstairs, Daniel Jackson is trying to figure out all he can about her."

Teal'c put in, "Is not the question, how does she know of the Stargate?"

"It's one of the things Dr Jackson's trying to figure out right now."

It was at that moment that he walked in, "I believe that I have figured that out, sir. She knows a hell of a lot. Either she's studied her Egyptian mythology very carefully or…"

"Or what, Dr. Jackson," Hammond asked.

"Or she's actually lived it."

"Meaning?"

"She's a Goa'uld, sir."

"What!" Sam exclaimed. Her hands went straight to her stomach. While she was not that large being so active, the soccer ball size bump was evident and the fear in her eyes was for the child that she carried, not for her.

"How is she a Goa'uld?" Jack asked, putting a hand on Sam's in a comforting gesture. Nothing was touching their child.

"She could not have come through the Stargate. We would have been alerted." Teal'c put in.

Daniel nodded, "She's been imprisoned in stasis on Earth for almost 2000 years."

Jack whispered to Sam, "Is mental illness contagious?"

Sam giggled, listening to Daniel, "General Hammond, I think she is Hathor. Or at least the Goa'uld that took on the persona of Hathor."

"Back up," Sam said, "Did you say she's a Goa'uld?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes. She feels indebted to us for killing Ra, who she was trying to stop from enslaving Earth. See, she's always been a friend of humanity. See, that's what it was like in the Book of the Dead, Hathor was a much loved goddess."

"Are you saying she wants to help us?" Hammond said, skeptical.

"Yes. She wants to help us defeat Apophis and protect us from other evil Goa'ulds."

"And you bought into all of this!" Sam said, sounding intense.

"General, I like permission to have Hathor come down here and debrief us."

Jack stood up straight, "Whoa, Danny!" he said, looking at Sam, "I don't think so."

"General, I think you sense what I do. Hathor is a friend." Jack watched amazed as Daniel stood up in front of Hammond, who then responded, "Yes, I do believe that. Bring her down."

"Are you kidding!" Sam screamed at the same time Jack yelled, "Whoa, general!"

"Colonel!" Hammond said.

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes, Colonel."

"Well, not with Sam here. Who knows what a Goa'uld can do to an unborn child."

Teal'c nodded, "General, I have served the Goa'uld. I have yet to meet a good one."

"Maybe that's because you served the wrong one." Hammond responded.

Sam shook her head, "Sir, at least close the blast door, so she can't see the Gate."

Sam and Jack jumped back at the sound of an echoing voice, "We thank you for allowing us in your court." Instinctively Jack pushed Sam behind him, protecting his child.

"You're welcome." Hammond said.

"We would appreciate a drink from your water."

"Colonel." Hammond said.

"General?" Jack said on his guard. What he wouldn't give for a nine mil right now.

"Colonel, water for the lady."

"I need to get Sam out of here…"

At that cue, Sam added, "Yes, I'm very tired. Janet wanted me to stay off my feet as much as possible."

Hathor approached the two, "You are the one who is responsible for destroying the vile one Ra."

"That would be the one." Jack was shocked when Hathor took his hand and placed it on her chest.

"For you, we will forever hold a special place here."

Jack nodded, "Thank you, but my heart is taken." Without a second thought he left the room, dragging Sam behind him.

TBC…

A/N: Jack wasn't infected because he wanted to protect Sam and the Baby from any unknown dangers that the Goa'uld would bring! How will this make a difference? Expect another update next weekend. I just started a Medical Coding Certificate program, so won't have time except for the weekend. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! They're having a girl! Don't worry; her name won't be Grace… Any ideas for name? I'd like your impute! Good night and Good Luck!


	6. Chapter 6

The Greatest Adventure

Chapter 6

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Sam as they walked towards the elevator.

"Yeah, I think it just freaked me out to be in the same room as her. I never felt that way when we faced Apophis."

"You weren't pregnant when we faced Apophis. We need to get that _thing _out of here. Until then, I'm taking you home."

"No way, I'm not leaving here with _her_ walking around. Something weird happened to Daniel and the General when she touched them."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think we need to shut down the mountain and figure out what's effecting them. Is it just the men? Some sort of pheromone thing?"

"The doc would have authorization to initiate a lockdown."

"Well, what are we waiting for."

Meanwhile Teal'c was watching Hathor mesmorize his two new teammates. "She is a Goa'uld." He reminded to two men.

Hathor eyed him, "Jaffa," she said in a warning manner, "In service to Apophis, the serpent. Vile creature that he is."

"I am no longer in the service of Apophis."

"We despise all that Ra, Apophis and their kind do and believe."

Daniel stepped in, "It's all right. So does Teal'c."

"Then your enemy is our enemy. Together we can defeat them." Hathor said. "Who was the woman?"

"That would be Captain Carter." General Hammond said.

"She is a very beautiful woman, who is the father of her child?"

"Colonel O'Neill, they're getting married." Daniel answered.

"You will bring the woman back to us. We will get to know the woman with the special child."

Janet was just getting off the phone when Jack and Sam entered her office, "Oh, you're back." She could see that something wasn't right by the look in their eyes. "What's wrong."

Sam and Jack described what they had just encountered. "You're sure."

Sam nodded, "Daniel was in close contact with Hathor, and then the General, and all of a sudden they acted all hypnotized by her."

"If she was so hypnotizing, how come you and Jack weren't affected?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know, maybe it only starts working when you touch her, maybe it's a conscious thing on her part. We got out of there before she could touch me or Jack. For more than a second anyway."

Janet nodded, "I'll make the call, and then it's up to you to deal with the Goa'uld."

Jack nodded, "got it, Sam, for my own peace of mind, please go to the surface before they lock down."

"No Jack, I'll stay in the infirmary to help Janet de-hypnotize the general and Daniel."

Jack sighed, "Fine." Holding the woman who no longer just carried his child but carried his heart and soul as well, he prayed that he had the strength to not sling her over his shoulder and carry her to the surface. "But I swear to god… if anything happens…"

Sam nodded, "I won't do anything, I promise."

"Good." Jack said, "Now make that call."

Jack stood there as Janet called the president directly. Normally the chain of command would involve her debriefing general Hammond who would then contact the joint chiefs or the president directly. But that was not an option. "This is Major Dr. Janet Frazier authorization cod Foxtrot Charlie Beta,"

She passed the phone to Jack, "Colonel Jonathan Jack O'Neill authorization code Gamma Sampson Epsilon,

Passing it to Sam, "Captain Samantha Carter Authorization code Zulu Alpha."

Sam then gave the phone back to Dr Frazier, "We believe that General Hammond has been compromised by some sort of drug by a Goa'uld. My recommendation is that the mountain be shut down. This particular drug only affects males who have made direct physical contact with the Goa'uld Hathor."

The voice on the other end was silent. After a moment it replied, "Are you sure?"

"Mr. President, if we don't shut this base down her influence may very well expand beyond this base to your very office."

"Very well, as of 1600 today, that's in ten minutes, the mountain is effectively cut off from the world until I receive authorization codes from any four officers, at least two have to be female."

The three of them listened as the chevrons announced the fact that the base was being shut down, and they knew that they had to stop this now or there could be a battle against their own brothers in arms.

TBC…

A/N: Another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Next weekend we'll see more of evil Hathor, will she get her hands on Sam and the Baby? Will Jack still become a Jaffa? We'll see!


End file.
